Wretched heart
by PinkDoll
Summary: Why Natsume? Why must you trick me? Why must you leave me? / Mikan, I'm sorry. #Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I don't usually write tragedy stories. But I can't helped writing this. **

* * *

My eyes welled up as I'd witness the horrifying sight. I clenched my fists and bit my lips. I can't believed my eyes. I tried to hold back my tears but they were forcing their way out of my eyes.

_Natsume...how could you do this to me? _

I couldn't bear it anymore. I ran away. It hurts my heart just remembering that heart-breaking scene I've witnessed.

I remembered how those two stares lovingly at each other. As Natsume held her wrist, that girl wrapped her arms around him. Without a blink of an eye, they kissed. It wasn't just a simple pecked on the lips. It was a slow, long passionate kiss.

I could even feel my heart shattering into a thousand pieces inside my chest. I felt it. The feeling of : _Betrayed. _

Natsume, I hate you.

* * *

**It's the end of Mikan's POV. The next is Natsume.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I took so long to update this story. ;_; Btw, I'd created a mangafox account. Add me as contact! ^^ 'PinkDoll', okay? Thanks. :) **

* * *

Life can be a bitch, but that's life. So who can ever blame it?

As I watched the love of my life slipped away, I broke my kiss with the girl. "What's wrong, Natsume?" she asked. I eyed her disgustingly and stated bluntly, "You suck at kissing. Now buzz off, woman."

She gasped and angrily yelled back, "What? Why? I thought you like me! What went wrong between us? Tell me! I'll change!"

I stared at her and said, "You." I hate people like her. They have such a simple mind. Always so easy to be toyed with.

The sound of my ringtone interrupted my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Natsume, it's me."

My eyes widen as I gripped on the phone tightly. "What's up?"

"The report just came in." he paused. "I'm afraid it isn't good."

That's just it. I ended the call. Why must this happens to me?

* * *

**The next would be Mikan POV. Sorry if it's short, again. :'( But if I don't end the story here, I couldn't write the next chapter at all. :) So, till then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This update was..quick. I'm just bored with my studies so I am taking a short break now. XD So, here is chapter 3. :) **

* * *

_Week 3, day 5. I've never see him again since that fateful day. _

"Tch. Is Natsume Hyūga absent again?" the maths teacher, Mr Jinno said, shaking his head with a frown on his face. "That rascal."

I stared at my desk and mumbled, "Is it because of me?" I didn't notice Jinno was calling my name a million times.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" he jolted me up from my daydreaming. I straightened up and exclaimed, "Yes!" I've realised that I had just made a fool of myself when the class burst into laughter. I was so fluster that I wish I could hide my face beneath a hole right now.

Jinno gave me a glare which shuts the class up. "Mikan Sakura." he pushed back his glasses. "See me after class today."

I nodded quietly. What's wrong with me these days? It's all Natsume's fault!

* * *

"Sakura, what happen to you? You're usually the most attentive, hardworking student in my class." Jinno said, as I was following him to the principal's office.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jinno. I was kind of _disturbed _these days." I replied, with my hands clamped together.

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?" he paused. "Was this in regards with Mr Hyūga absence?"

I remained silence, my head low. Was that the reason for my brain to become so inattentive these days?

When we reached Mr Narumi's office, he gave me a pep talk. To me, it was rantings. "Understand, Mikan?" he finally asked after all those talking. I nodded, "Yes.."

He nodded back in approval, "Good. You may leave now."

I immediately sat up from my seat and ran to the door. As I shut it, I overheard Narumi whispered to Jinno, "The next few days, just leave her be."

Tears begin flowing down my cheeks. As I ran across the hallways, I knew I was crying, very hard. I crashed into somebody and I immediately apologised through my tears.

"Mikan?" a familiar voice was heard. As I slowly looked up, my crying just got harder. I murmured, "Ru..Ruka.."

He looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying so..hard." he placed his hand on my shoulders. "Look, is this about Natsume?"

To me, Ruka was like a big brother. I've told him everything since middle school. I quietly nodded, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Mikan..do you know..that..Natsume..." he paused, rotating his eyes away from me. "Nevermind.."

"What?" I said, my crying came to a halt. "Natsume...what happen to him?" I shooked Ruka. "Answer me!"

Ruka never met my eyes. "Natsume..Natsume..." he cried it out loud, "He've blood cancer! He's going to die soon enough!"

That's it. My whole world gone black.

* * *

**O.O An extra long chapter. I was actually going to put the blood cancer thing in chapter 4 but I guess I don't have to do that now! ^^ So..what will Natsume and Mikan become now? Interesting... XD Review please? It will give me the inspirations to keep flowing. :D **


End file.
